The invention relates to a valve for the discharge of fluids which are under pressure, especially liquids, pastes, creams or gels or the like.
A valve of this type is described in AT 388 715 B. The valve in question is one which is widely used commercially. A valve of this type is to be described in greater detail with reference to FIG. 5. This valve, which is provided with the reference number 30, has a valve body 33 which can be fastened fluid-tight to the edge 31 of a lid aperture formed in a container lid 32, a discharge tube 35 which can be moved axially in the valve body out of a closed position corresponding to FIG. 5 against the action of a resilient member, namely here a helical compression spring 34, and a ring seal 36 made of rubber or similar resilient sealing material and arranged between the edge 31 of the lid aperture and the valve body 33, closely surrounding the discharge tube 35. A closing member 38, acting together with the ring seal 36, is allocated to a fluid entry point formed on the end of the discharge tube 35 inside the valve body. This closing member 38 is a pot-like member, effective inside the valve body 33 and with a ring flange 39 with a ring projection 40 turned towards the ring seal 36. Into this pot-like closing member 38 extends the inner section, or the section located in the valve body 33, of the discharge tube 35. The fixing of the discharge tube 35 inside the pot-like closing member 38 is done as a press fit, i.e. friction-tight. If the discharge tube 35 is pressed into the inside of the container, i.e. into the lid aperture, a corresponding pulling of the pot-like closing member 38 occurs against the action of the helical compression spring 34. Thus the ring projection 40 of the pot-like closing member 38 is raised from the ring seal 36, which results in the formation of a fluid connection between the fluid entry point 37 of the discharge tube 35 and the inside of the valve body 33. The inside of the valve body 33 has a fluid connection with the inside of the container via a fluid channel 41 opening into the inside of the container, a flexible tube 42, preferably extending as far as the base of the container, not shown in greater detail, being attached to the fluid channel 41.
A surrounding fluid seal 43 is allocated to the outer edge of the lid 32, which seal, in its mounted state, is squeezed between the edge of the lid and the edge of the container aperture. The state of this seal before being mounted is shown in FIG. 5 on the left-hand side, and on the right hand side after being mounted.
As can also be recognised from FIG. 5, the inside of the valve body, or in FIG. 5 the lower peripheral edge of the discharge tube 35, is formed by four claws 44, evenly distributed over the perimeter and placed inside a ring-shaped base groove of the pot-like closing member 38, as a press fit as already mentioned above. The free spaces between the claws 44 mentioned define the fluid entry point 37 of the discharge tube 35 inside the valve body. The strength of the claws 44 for fixing the discharge tube 35 inside the pot-like closing member 38 is sufficient for the axial discharge of the discharge tube 35. However if an opening of the discharge tube 35 through sideways tilting of the same is considered, with the known construction there would be the danger of the discharge tube breaking in the area of the claws 44 or in the area of the connection of same to the discharge tube. The same can of course happen if, in the construction according to FIG. 5, the discharge tube 35 is tilted by mistake.
Proceeding from known prior art, the purpose underlying the present invention is to make available a discharge valve which is characterised by a connection between discharge tube and pot-like closing element which is simpler to manufacture and assemble and with which, moreover, the discharge valve is particularly resistant to tilting.